


mina's dork

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [16]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: deciding to take mina on a date to the aquarium, sana makes a list of everything they need to see (yes, penguins are a must)





	mina's dork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Numerix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerix/gifts), [Naeyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeyeon/gifts).



> delayed birthday present for nox!!

  _Sana’s Aquarium Checklist for Mina:_

  1. > _Must see penguins **FIRST**_

  2. > _Sharks (Mina loves them for some weird reason)_

  3. > _Dolphins (they’re cute like Mina)_

  4. > _Otters (cuddly…)_

  5. > _Tuna!! (Me + Mina = Tuna! He-he)_

  6. > _Whale shark (Mina’s mom told me about how much she loved it when she was small)_

  7. > _Other whales (Just because they’re in the same area as whale sharks)_

  8. > _Turtles! (Reminds me of how Mina drives. Kekeke)_

  9. > _SEALS! (Lonely… is that why Mina likes them?)_

  10. > _Stingrays (Uh… Ray?)_




Sana smiles as she finishes off her list for their trip to the aquarium today. It was the first time they’ll be visiting the place since they were kids and her own excitement is peaking. Even though it’s meant to be for the two of them, Sana wants today to be all about Mina. Speaking truthfully, she’s not very fond of aquariums much. Some of the fish are just too terrifying to look at. She still remembers the Eagle Ray she saw years ago, and it’s burnt into her mind. Hopefully they miss out on seeing them today. Sana shudders at the memory.

She tucks in the paper in her pocket and packs away the last of her things in her backpack. Today will be good! Whatever happens, penguins are a must-see today!

“Baby, are you ready to go? We’re going to be running late and we’ll miss the penguins’ appearance.” Sana calls out to her girlfriend who was still getting ready.

She throws in some snacks into her backpack too, knowing completely well that they’ll both be hungry when they reach the aquarium. At least there’s no problem of animals stealing food like the zoo. Though, that wasn’t a personal experience; her friend, Momo, was eating food in the zoo when a monkey took it out of her hands. A depressing day for her but an amusing day for her wife, Jihyo, who still teases her about it.

“Give me a few more minutes! Almost ready, I promise! And the penguins can wait!” Mina shouts, making Sana chuckle.

Keeping to her word, Mina comes out of her room after a few minutes and Sana smiles at her because she’s wearing her shirt.

“Nice shirt.” Sana teases. It’s enough to make Mina blush.

“I like it. It’s comfortable. Let’s go?” Mina changes the subject, offering her hand to Sana.

She takes it and threads her fingers through Mina’s, swinging their arms as they walk to their car. Mina rolls her eyes because even after dating the dork for three years, she still opens the passenger door for her.

“M’lady.” Sana grins, bowing as she closes the door of the car. “Let’s get going.”

Sana blasts the music as soon as they’re on the road. She makes sure to play songs that Mina likes because that’s the only way she gets her to sing. And nothing is better than a long car ride, listening to Mina’s melodious voice as she sings without worry.

“You totally added these songs to make me sing!” Mina gasps as her favourite album starts playing.

Sana just shrugs and laughs. When the traffic light is red, Mina leans forward and kisses Sana’s cheek (of course, Sana blushes at the simple affection).

“Hey, can I get another one?” Sana points to her lips.

Though, the light goes green and Sana sulks as she drives off. Mina makes sure to answer her request at the next red light anyway. Even though a sulky Sana is adorable, it’s also a little bit hard to handle.

Sana parks the car at the aquarium car park despite Mina’s arguments of expensive parking. As if she’ll park far away when they’ll be so exhausted from walking around all day. Instead of letting her argue more, Sana passes Mina a muesli bar and encourages her to eat. Mina glares at her, but snatches it out of her hand. Mina gets a little bit cranky when she’s hungry – just a little bit.

She pulls out her list as soon as they get their tickets for the aquarium and Mina tries to peek at the list.

“What’s that?” Mina points to the paper Sana puts into her back pocket.

“Just a list of things we’re going to see today. Oh, we should get a map!” Sana distracts Mina and looks for a vendor with maps.

“There’s the girls at the front who look like they’re handing out maps.” Mina notices, walking towards them with Sana.

“Ah, always seeing things I can’t see.” Sana chuckles, taking two maps off the girls before standing by Mina. She tries to find the route to the penguins first. Mina has to see them before they see anything else. They’re her favourite!

“I told you to wear your glasses more often, but you never listen.” Mina scolds, pulling Sana’s nose.

“Hey! That hurt.” Sana whines, rubbing her reddening nose. “Let’s go, we’re going to see the penguins first!”

Mina stumbles as Sana pulls her forward. “We’re going there first? Isn’t it far?”

“Well, we might miss them later. It’s your favourite, of course we’ll go there first.” Sana smiles at Mina, kissing her forehead.

Mina flushes and turns her gaze to the front as Sana giggles. She uses the distraction to slip her fingers through Sana’s and the sudden action turns her red too. Going out on dates never helps them get used to public affection, even hundred and more dates later.

“See, that’s why you don’t laugh at me.” Mina teases and Sana lets out a whine of disapproval.

“Okay, fine. Now let’s go see more of your family.” Sana admits defeat, also earning a jab for her comment on Mina’s family.

Much to their dismay (especially Sana’s), they couldn’t see the penguins! According to the caretaker, the penguins were hiding from viewers because they were sleeping after coming out to see everyone earlier in the morning.

Hearing the explanation, Sana feels like crying. It’s the **first** and **main** place she wanted to show Mina because of her love for them, but she couldn’t even do that.

“But, they’ll come out again in a few hours. So, if you guys drop by again, you’ll be able to see them!” The caretaker announces, brightening up Sana’s mood immediately.

“We’ll be back then!” Sana grins, clapping her hands in excitement.

Mina chuckles at how cute her girlfriend was being and leans over to give her a kiss. “Why do you want to see the penguins so much?”

“Of course, it’s because you love them more than you love me.” Sana grumbles, mocking hurt.

“That’s not true! Gaming comes in at number two.” Mina teases, earning a groan out of Sana. She never wins.

“I guess I need to step up my game.” Sana exaggerates. Mina shoves her shoulder lightly before pulling her by the strings of her hoodie and placing a kiss on her lips.

“You’re in a league of your own.” Mina admits, shying away against Sana’s neck. When Sana laughs, Mina can’t help but smile too, hugging Sana tightly. “Where to next?”

“Sharks!” Sana shouts, pulling out her map. Mina watches her with admiration because whenever she concentrates, Sana is adorable. Just like now, with her tongue peeking out of her lips and brows furrowed as Sana traces the way to their next destination, Mina loves the sight.

Mina lets Sana take her around to their next location. She loves sharks, but she loves Sana more. So, when they’re looking at the sharks, Mina is staring at Sana instead because the girl is jumping in excitement of seeing a hammerhead for the first time.

“Don’t they bump into things because of their heads?” Sana asks out loud.

Mina laughs because it’s an honest question. She leans her chin on Sana’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist. “Their head is actually one of their major defences. They have senses similar to bats.”

“Really? But… it’s so big.” Sana gasps in awe. She’s secretly trying to get Mina to talk more about sharks. She loves it when Mina goes into geek mode.

“See, their eyes are so spread out? They can see their predators before they make a move. And, they smell their predators too.” Mina points to the edges of the hammerhead that approaches the glass near them.

She talks more about sharks but Sana isn’t really listening. She’s basking in the warmth of Mina as she hugs her. She’ll probably be scolded about not listening in a few minutes but for now, Sana didn’t care.

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Mina clucks her tongue at her girlfriend.

“I am!” Sana argues.

“Oh? What did I say last?” Mina questions as she pulls back from the hug.

“Um… there are other sharks like them?” Sana smiles even though she knows it’s wrong.

“See, I knew you weren’t listening!” Mina huffs.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry! How about we go see the dolphins? They’re cute like you.” Sana compliments Mina. She melts immediately, linking her arm with Sana’s.

“For the dolphins, I’ll forgive you.” Mina dramatically proclaims.

They spend only a little time with the dolphins because Sana spots the otters on the way there and wants to show them to Mina. She likes to compare themselves to otters because they’re cute and cuddly.

When the two of them notice the first pair of otters, holding hands while floating, asleep. Mina lets out a squeal first and runs up to take a picture or two, Sana can’t really see. But all of a sudden, she’s pulled forward to stand by her side.

“I think you’re a lot like an otter.” Mina giggles. Sana turns red at the comparison.

“Why is that?” Sana manages to ask.

“Well, they hold hands so that the other one doesn’t float away when they’re sleeping.” Mina explains.

“That’s smart.” Sana kisses Mina’s nose. “I hold your hand all the time.” She adds, pulling up their intertwined hands as an example.

Mina giggles as they leave the otters, feeling a little too sad. “What’s next?”

Sana pulls out her little list from her back pocket, noting the next few locations. It was time to see the only thing on the list that’s more of her choice.

“Tuna!” Sana announces.

Mina notes her enthusiasm and she feels glad that Sana chooses a place she wants to go to. It’s obvious to her that every place prior to this, were Mina’s favourite ones only.

When they enter, Sana runs and sticks her face against the glass, gasping as she follows the fish around. Mina giggles and that’s when Sana flushes in embarrassment, pulling away from the glass with a sheepish grin.

“Please, continue.” Mina encourages as Sana whines.

“Come here, I need to show you something.” Sana holds out her hand for Mina who holds it immediately and stands next to her. “Do you see those two fish? The ones that keep swimming everywhere together?”

Mina follows Sana’s gaze and sees a bluefin tuna and a yellowfin tuna swimming around together. “Yeah?”

“Like them, there’s another pair special here too.” Sana grins.

“Huh? Where?” Mina frowns, not getting it.

“Come on Mina! We’re tuna too!” Sana groans as her joke backfired.

“I don’t get it.” Mina deadpans.

“B-but… Mi **NA** and Sa **NA** …” Sana sulks, feeling defeated. Her jokes weren’t that bad, were they? She thought it was cute.

“It’s cute.” Mina laughs, kissing Sana’s cheek. “Is that why we came here?”

“Maybe.” Sana shrugs off the question.

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a dork.” Mina scoffs as Sana leads them out of the section and towards the whale shark.

“Yeah, yeah, you love my jokes anyway.” Sana pouts.

Mina is quick to kiss her pout away and Sana sighs in bliss. Dates like these (where Mina kisses her) are fun.

They manage to fit in the rest of the areas on Sana’s list after the whale shark. Sana gets disappointed when the only other whale she manages to see is the killer whale and Mina has to explain that it was better that they didn’t keep whales in tanks. They have such a good time that it slips Sana’s mind that they were meant to return to see the penguins.

“The aquarium will be closing soon. Please head towards the exit.”

It’s only when they pass the souvenir shop and hear the announcement that Sana does a double-take and checks her watch. They missed out on seeing the penguins because they were busy looking at everything else! The one thing she was meant to take Mina to see, the main purpose of their aquarium date; devastation hits Sana full force. She sits down on a bench with her head in her hands and Mina’s worry for her spikes as soon as she’s there beside Sana.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Do you have a headache? Let’s go home, okay? You were meant to drink more water and less sugary drinks.” Mina scolds, holding Sana’s head in her hands and massaging gently.

“It’s not that.” Sana mumbles, holding Mina’s hands.

“What is it then? Are you hurt elsewhere?” Mina’s eyes widen as she glances over her girlfriend.

“It’s the penguins.” Sana blurts.

Mina pauses for a few moments because she doesn’t know if she hears Sana correctly. Did she just say penguins?

“What?”

“We didn’t see the penguins.”

Mina laughs. She laughs at how cute her girlfriend is being and she can’t help herself from leaning forward to kiss her. Sana whines into the kiss but Mina holds her in place, expressing her gratitude and love through it. God, Sana was such an adorable dork. She was Mina’s dork.

“It’s fine.” Mina calms Sana down.

“It’s the one thing I wanted you to see the most.” Sana grumbles, pulling out her list.

Mina snatches the paper off her hands, holding it away from Sana, who was trying to get it back. “We saw the turtles because they were slow like how I drive?”

Sana rubs the back of her neck and smiles, hoping to get herself out of that one. “I’m sorry about the penguins.”

Mina rolls her eyes. “Just wait here for ten minutes.”

Before Sana can say anything, Mina walks away from her, leaving her behind. Adhering to her words, Sana waits at the bench, playing with her fingers to distract herself. She’s still scolding her mind for forgetting about the main event for today when she feels something on her head.

She reaches for her head, seeing Mina standing behind her.

Sana laughs.

Mina’s wearing a penguin hairband.

“What’s on my head?” Sana feels for her hairband.

“Something cute and adorable.” Mina giggles as Sana pulls it off.

“An otter?” Sana raises an eyebrow.

“You’re a lot like one.” Mina shrugs, before she gets pulled into Sana’s lap and she squeals.

“And the penguin?” Sana tilts her head cutely.

“Because I’m your favourite penguin.” Mina sticks out her tongue at Sana, who tickles her. She erupts into a fit of giggles and kicks her legs in the air, attempting to swat away Sana’s hands (and failing) because Sana’s attacks are too hard to defend against.

Sana ceases her tickling, letting Mina breathe. She kisses Mina’s forehead and her nose and then the little moles on her face. She kisses her softly then, absorbing the feeling of bliss and happiness.

“You are my favourite penguin.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter!  
> also misana for life u.u


End file.
